Light Up The Night
by FamePaperTrail
Summary: Liz is a singing internet sensation. When Kid finds out,he tries to join the act in disguise.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This does take place in Gallows Manor, Kid, Liz, and Patti are weapons, all that stuff. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1: The Secret

Liz sat at her desk and placed a tripod on it, then hooked her camcorder on top. She sat in a chair facing the window and pressed the little red circular button on top of the camera labeled 'record.'

"Hey guys! It's Liz and I'm here with another song. This is a cover of Angel by Akon. I hope you enjoy!"

Liz began strumming on her big brown guitar.

_I'm looking at an angel_

_And believe me when I say she got that whole place glowing. Glowing._

_Ah wooo_

Liz couldn't help but smile; she was doing what she loved. Singing. She never told Patti and Kid this secret. Not even that she loves singing, but that she was an internet sensation. Millions of views on her covers, and this excited her but worried her at the same time. What if a recording contract found her? She would have to tell Kid and Patti, wouldn't she?

Why didn't she just tell Kid and Patti?

She felt so much more independent, her own person.

_And she's high in the sky singing_

"Thanks for watching!" Liz concluded, then turned off the camera. She reached for her laptop and began checking her personal messages.

**Monkeys3030**

**Omg! I love your videos! You are so amazing and my idol! I love you!**

Liz giggled and replied.

**Thanks! You're the reason I do them! :)**

Liz read through similar ones, until finally she got to one that made her reread.

**DeathCityCafeOfficial**

**Hello, Elizabeth. This is Nya, the manager of the DeathCity Café. We would be delighted to have you sing an original song here at the café at 7:30 pm tomorrow night. Please respond back as quickly as possible.**

**Thanks for your consideration,**

**Nya Winslow**

Liz couldn't stop the giant grin that crept its way along her face.

_Me? Really? Of course I would! But…wouldn't Kid and Patti find out? Probably not. Just sing and get out of there!_

**I would love too! Thank you so much for the opportunity! :)**

Liz threw herself from her chair and grabbed a notepad. She pulled a pen off her desk and sat on her bed, humming a new tune for a new song.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this is bad! I literally only did it in 15 minutes. I promise it will get better. I just wanted to put up a new story. This one is pretty planned out though, and I do hope it has over 11 chapters. Thanks for reading again and please review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: There She Is

Liz sat at a table just two feet from the stage, staring at her phone. She watched the clock.

7:26.

_Tick_

7:27.

Liz fidgeted, her nerves beginning to get to her. _Why am I so nervous? This isn't like me! I'm usually fearless, the eldest Devil of Brooklyn, the only thing that scared me is what scared everyone; ghosts, monsters, the like. And here I sit, afraid to stand up and sing a song. What exactly is freaking me out anyway? Ugh…_

Liz glanced around her.

The café was simple. Wood polished walls and floors, a decorative coffee bar with lit menus, a juke box in the corner and bunches of tables filled the middle. Next to the coffee bar was the stage. Not too big, enough for a band with equipment to play on. Liz stared at the time again.

7:28.

Meanwhile, Kid was deeply discouraged, standing in the center of the Death Room, staring up at his father.

"I feel like you are beginning to get secretive again, father,"  
inquired Kid, who was extremely irritated and annoyed.

"About what, Kiddo?" asked Lord Death, who shrugged.

"I have asked Sid, Death Scythe, and Professor Stein several questions and they all brush it off."

"What have you asked?" Lord Death's voice was still insanely bubbly, despite his son's frustration.

"I have asked about what was being done to avoid another Kishin, since obviously your plan before didn't turn out well."

"Well I'm sorry son but I'm afraid that information is confidential."

….

Kid opened to the door to the café and walked up to the coffee bar, his brow furrowed, indicating his frustration. "Could I have a regular coffee please?" he mumbled, then threw the cash and tip on the counter.

"Right away."

The barista fixed up his coffee and snapped the lid on top.

"here is you're coffee, sir."

"Thank you."

Kid grabbed his coffee and sat at a table in the back corner. _Wait a minute,_ he thought, _I don't drink coffee…why did I get it? I drink tea. I must me really stressed out…_

Liz continued to stare at her phone.

7:30.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hello, Elizabeth?" Liz spun around in her seat. A tall woman shoulder length straight black hair pulled back in a ponytail, glasses, pleated black skirt and a suit jacket stood behind her. "I'm Nya, and I hope you're ready to give your performance."

"Uh, yeah. I am."

"Step on up," she said with a friendly smile. Liz tried to match it, but ended up having a microphone handed to her and she was pushed up on the stage.

Kid didn't look up from the coffee he was stirring, knowing he wasn't going to drink it.

Nya walked up with her and held a separate microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention?"

There were several murmurs in the audience before it fell quiet. Kid ignored it, continuing to stare into his coffee, his head still invaded with thoughts.

"Tonight we have a special guest singer tonight!"

Applause.

"You may know her as TwinPistol…"

Kid froze, not looking up from his coffee.

_Huh? TwinPistol…"_

"I give you Elizabeth Thompson!"

_LIZ?!_

Kid's head snapped up to see Liz standing on the stage, nervously clutching a microphone, shifting studded boots, tight skinny jeans, a sparkly black shirt with clear sequins on the fabric, the flouncy sleeves stopping at the elbows. Liz's hair was down, except for one strand in the front clipped back.

_She looks nice…and…she…she sings?! I didn't know this!_

And that's when the music started.

**So what did you think? Took me half an hour. I'm so lazy with this story, it's pretty sad. I really wished I put more effort into these chapters, so sorry! Don't hit me! *hides.* **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Runaway

_"I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time."_

Her voice was smooth, captivating. Kid ignored stirring his coffee which was now growing cold. His legs went loose and his arms vibrated gently.

_What's going on?_ He thought.

"Liz…?" he breathed.

_"Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I just got to know"_

Kid felt something explode in his chest, spreading heat so hot it froze his whole body. Small shivers rolled from his neck down his back.

_Why am I so bothered? Is it because she never told me? Is it just her voice? It's beautiful…addicting…_

Kid's thoughts were interrupted when he realized he was sitting on the floor next to his chair. _What? I fell? What's going on? It must be the meeting with my father…now this.._

_"Do you ever think when we're all along all that we could be, where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush?"_

_And why am I suddenly relating to this song? Dear god…it must be her sudden confidence. Has to be. And she looks so dang beautiful up there…_

Kid reached for the seat of his chair to pull himself back up. He helplessly squirmed and wiggled back on it. He stared once again at his coffee, which was now cold.

_"'cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ayy-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay-ayay"_

As Liz's song ended, before Nya could give a closing speech, Liz handed the microphone back and bounded off the stage. She sneaked behind the tables and burst out the door, never taking notice of Kid.

_Should I go after her? Confront her, tell her what I know? No…_

Kid peered out the door and waited for Liz to turn a corner before he left as well. There was still light outside, but day was definitely fading. He sprinted out the door and turned a different corner than to Liz to avoid bumping into her. When he got to the manor, he saw Liz running up to the porch. He waited behind one of his symmetrically cut hedges before the front door shut. He sat outside for several minutes, heart still racing. He rose from his cramped position and crawled to the front door, regained composure, than opened the door. Patti had fallen asleep on the couch.

_Patty is asleep? It's not even 8:00 o' clock yet!_

He shuffled up the stairs to his room. Liz's door was shut, and it was pretty much silent.

_Is she sleeping? Or is she changing?_

Kid knocked on the door.

"Patti?" Liz called.

"No no…it's Kid."

"Kid? I thought you were at a meeting with your dad."

Kid sighed, remembering that discussion.

"It didn't exactly go well."

"Oh."

There was a pause so quiet that you could probably hear wheels turning in their heads.

"Um, Liz, may I come in?" Kid asked, not opening the door in fear that Liz would be changing. Well, Kid wouldn't say fear of the sight…

There was another moment of silence before the door opened, revealing Liz's hair up in a bun, a pale blue tank top and matching shorts. Her makeup had been washed off as well. There was no sign saying that she had been singing in a café just 30 minutes ago. In fact it looks as if she had just woken up.

"Why are you getting ready for bed? It's early…" asked Kid, still wearing his suit.

"Just getting comfy. What'cha need?" Liz blinked, seemingly in slow motion from Kid's perspective.

"Uh-nevermind." Kid tried to walk away, but Liz grabbed his sleeve.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um," Kid gulped, shifting his eyes from either side of the hallway, "my room."

"Not until you tell me what you were going to say." Liz gave a small tug on his sleeve. He brushed her off and ran to his room, slamming the door shut and locking it so Liz couldn't come in after him.

He took off his suit as well and slipped on a pair of sweatpants, along with a tee shirt. He curled into bed wide awake, especially for the fact it was only about 8:15 at night.

_Liz isn't the only one that has a secret, _Kid thought. _Guess who else sings?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kid's Plan

Kid sat on his bed, criss-crossed legs, laptop on his lap. He had been watching all Liz's videos. Every time he watched a new video and heard Liz's voice, it was almost surreal. She was so much different than before he knew this secret. But why was it a secret? Why couldn't she tell? He had the slightest idea that maybe she wanted to keep her bad street girl reputation, which he liked about her, and he had this thrill in him knowing she had a soft spot.

He plugged in his headphones in the exact center of his laptop (He didn't want his headphones plugged in the side. That would be unsymmetrical. The keyboard was symmetrically organized as well, as was desktop and all that stuff.)

When he watched her, he was slightly irritated with the guitar. It stays on one side, not unsymmetrical in any way. The only thing that kept him from shutting his laptop was listening to Liz sing.

Her voice was calm and smooth, flowing with the guitar. Kid was a little confused; he had never seen the guitar in her room before.

Now Kid didn't play in instrument because of several reasons. Mainly, the way they were shaped and how you hold them. No symmetry whatsoever. The only symmetrical instrument was your voice, and that's why Kid decided to sing.

He had always been told that his natural speaking voice was beautiful. It was silky, and strangely enough, refreshing. His father, Lord Death, had suggested to Kid that he play an instrument to fill in the silence without Kid's mother. Kid's mother was a singer as well, because she was also OCD and decided to sing because it was symmetrical.

Kid has kept his singing away from Liz and Patty because he didn't feel like it was exactly _manly. _He knew Blackstar and Soul would bust his butt about it, Tsubaki, Maka, Liz, and Patty would always ask him to sing, and overall it was just better not to share it with everyone.

But Kid did realize that he had an AMAZING voice.

Kid scanned Liz's videos some more, then decided he would do something devious.

Kid made an account, naming himself MeisterofSound.

Cheesy?

Yes.

Oh well.

Kid went to Liz's message box and typed in probably a daring message.

**From: MeisterofSound**

**To: TwinPistol**

**Hello, Liz.**

**I couldn't help but realize how beautiful your voice is. It's absolutely mesmerizing. Also, I feel we have compatible singing voices and styles. Would you like to do a duet with me?**

**Here is my cell number: 808 1313**

**-MeisterofSound**

Kid exhaled a heavy breath, than pressed send. He realized what he was risking doing this, and the fact that this morning he had changed his number so Liz wouldn't know it was him. He also demanded that he could pick his number so it was symmetrical. 808 is symmetrical. 1313 is symmetrical is you cut it horizontally. He couldn't just have all 8's. Too obvious.

Kid closed his laptop and pushed it away from him, leaning back into pillows. He stared up at the ceiling, polish perfectly flat to avoid any plaster wrinkles. His heart thudded out of beat, as if it was chocking on its own blood. The blankets near him were crumpling around him, like they were going to swallow him whole. He gripped the edges with his pale fingers and wrapped himself up, burying his head in them.

"Knock knock!" yelled Patti through the door.

Kid's head popped from his mess of unsymmetrical sheets. He stared at them in disgust and threw himself from the bed like a trampoline and ran to the door.

"What Patti?" he grumbled, rubbing an eye, acting as if he had just got up like Patti had awakened him.

"Are you gonna have breakfast?"

Kid closed his eyes and grinned. "Not this morning, Patti. But I will be downstairs in a second or two."

"Okay kiddo!" Patti shouted, then skipped down the stairs two at a time.

Kid changed his clothes and combed his hair, then peered in the mirror. He shot himself a satisfied smile then trotted down the stairs. Patti was situating herself on the couch and Liz was washing dishes. Kid sat next to Patti on the couch while Liz dried her hands.

Patti grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. A local news channel popped up, giving random updates.

"Last night we had a special local guest perform at the Death City Café!" The news woman said. Liz froze, twisted around, and then dived over the couch.

"NOOO!" she screamed. Kid smirked and shuffled away from her flailing arms franticly and blindly searching for the remote.

"Sis? What's wrong?" asked Patti, who couldn't help but let a few giggles loose. Still, curiosity overtook her.

Liz hung helplessly over the couch, her torso on one side, legs kicking on the other. She snatched the remote from Patti's hand and flipped off the TV.

"No!" she yelled. "No TV!"

Kid tried to act confused, even though he knew exactly Liz's problem.

"Liz?" he asked, attempting to sound like he had no idea what her episode was. "Can you calm down, please?" he reached out a hand. "Hand me the remote."

"Yeah, Liz, calm down!" Patti shouted, laughing uncontrollably at this point.

Liz looked at Kid, then Patti, in an awkward position.

"Liz? Will you explain?" Kid asked, trying to grab her forearm but ended up brushing up on her chest.

"Ah! Kid!" Liz yelped, falling forward and crashed on the coffee table.

At this point, Patti had rolled off the couch and was kicking her arms and legs, laughing so hard tears plummeted down her face.

Liz sat up and looked at Kid, who had scrunched himself into the corner of the couch.

"Ya mind explaining that, Kid?" Liz demanded.

"I-I didn't mean it."

"Excuses."

Kid jumped from the couch, standing directly in front of Liz who was sitting on the floor, remote next to her.

"Liz, give me the remote."

Liz picked it up and held it above her head.

"Oh you're going to play that game, eh? You know you're going to lose," said Kid, pouncing on top of her, arm outstretched from the remote.

"Really, Kid?!" Liz shrieked.

"Liz! Just give it!"

"No!"

Patti grabbed the remote out of Liz's hand and switched on the TV.

"Ahh! Patti NO!" Liz screamed, Kid pinned her arms to the floor, knees holding her legs down.

"Get it, Patti!" yelled Kid.

Just as the news channel popped up, Liz poked Kid in the eye, causing him to grimace and lift up his leg. Liz kicked her free leg and ripped the TV cord out of the wall.  
"What?!" yelled Patti.

"AH HA!" screamed Liz, pushing Kid off her, grabbing every remote in sight, running to every other room, and grabbed those remotes too. She ran to her room and threw them in the back of her closet. She got on her computer and blocked the local newscast's website from the internet system. She ran back down the stairs. Patti was franticly trying to plug in the TV, and Kid was rubbing his eye.

"Ughhh…" he groaned. "Liz, your nails…"

"Yeah? They're freshly painted." She waved them in front of his face. He grabbed her hand and inspected the polish. They were zig-zagged black and white. "Ugh! How revolting!" he exclaimed. Liz pulled her hand away looked at herself. "What's wrong?" she demanded.

Kid gripped her hand again and pointed at her nails. "Can you divide this symmetrically?"

Liz yanked her hand away from him a second time. "Are you for real, Kid?!"

"How can you wear that on your nails?!"

"You shouldn't judge what's on my _nails, _Kid! What about your hair stripes?!"

Kid was appauled. He stomped out of the room, hands covering the stripes.

"Got it!" Patti yelled. "I got it! It's plugged in!"

Liz angrily ripped the cord out again and ran up the stairs, slamming her door shut.

_Kid is such an idiot! _She thought.

Liz grabbed her computer and began checking her messages. Fan mail. More fan mail. A creepy stalker. MeisterofSound.

Liz bit the lid of a nearby coffee cup as she read.

**Want to sing duet?**

Liz wanted to, but started to have second thoughts because of the close call downstairs. Kid and Patti almost found out.

_But this is my life! Mine!_

Liz grabbed her phone and texted the number MeisterofSound left.

Kid, in his room, grabbed his phone that had just buzzed.

**To: 808-1313 **

**Hey, it's Liz! What are the details? :)**

A devious grin curled onto Kid's lips.

**A/N HAHHAHAH :D Ok R&R? This one took 2 hours. I put a little more effort in this one. Hope you like! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Suprises?

Kid texted Liz back, alternating fingers.

**To: Liz**

**There is a masquerade ball next week. I would love for us to sing there.**

**To: 808 1313**

**Sounds nice! What song ideas?**

**To Liz: **

**I was thinking something exciting.**

**To: 808 1313**

**Examples?**

**To: Liz**

**Lost In Stereo? Blackout?**

**To: 808 1313**

**Lost In Stereo. Which parts do you sing? And which ones do I sing?**

**To: Liz**

**I'll think of something. :)**

_Knock knock_

Kid chucked his phone to the back of his room as Liz entered the room, phone hidden behind her back. "Hey…" she said, cautiously stepping forward. Kid straightened himself, trying to look composed and still frustrated from the earlier argument.

"Liz."

Liz bit her lip, and shuffled over to Kid's bed, sitting on the edge, her fingers knit together with her phone in the middle.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Kid.

Liz sighed, causing Kid to slightly cock his head. "Liz? What's wrong?" he asked, trying not to irritate her by reminding her that her position on the bed was unsymmetrical.

Liz was still silent.

Kid moved to the bed and sat against the headboard on one side, motioning for Liz to sit next to him, keeping the positions symmetrical. Liz noticed, and slowly crawled to the spot Kid was beckoning to. She sat down and huffed.

"So…can you tell me what's bugging you?" asked Kid.

"Um, about earlier…I just wanted to apologize."

Kid's facial expression was a mixture of shock and confusion. _Wait a minute,_ Kid thought, _this isn't like her. She almost never apologizes. She usually continues to blame me and belittle me about my symmetrical fits. Why all of a sudden…is it different?_

Kid turned to face Liz, still sitting down. "Why are you apologizing?"

Liz sighed and pulled at a stray thread on Kid's blanket, causing Kid's eye to twitch. "I just…I should have remembered that when things aren't symmetrical and stuff…you freak out. I should know how hard it is for you. It hurts you too."

Kid was completely dumbfounded now. _WHAT? Since when did Liz warm up to me with my symmetrical fits?! Is this a joke?! Is she going to yell PHYSC! And laugh?! _

"W-w-wait a minute…you…you understand?" he stammered.

"I guess…I just…I overreacted."

With one quick sudden movement, Kid wrapped his arms around Liz and pulled her into one swift hug, holding her tight against his chest. Liz didn't fight or resist, but she gently placed her hands on his back, as if to slowly get comfortable.

"Kid?"

Kid released her, his hands still on her sides.

"What was that for?" asked Liz, not demanding, but actually shyly, as a blush crept its way across her cheeks and nose.

"Well…was it bad?"

Liz violently shook her head. "N-no! Not at all! I-"

Her blush deepened as she turned away from his gaze. "I kind of liked it."

Kid smiled, her statement amusing him. "You liked it, huh?"

"Y-yeah…" Liz smiled.

"Well how about another?" asked Kid. Before Liz could answer, he pulled her in for another hug, her head buried in his shoulder, nuzzling her nose into the sweet smelling fabric of his shirt. Warm, woodsy…it smelled nice. When Kid released her, he realized her hands were still around his neck. He closed his eyes and put his forehead on top of her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"I forgive you, Liz. I do."

She didn't respond.

There was a loud rap on the door, and Patti came in. "Is everyone friends again-"

Patti stopped at the sight of her sister and meister. She giggled loudly, causing Liz and Kid's heads to snap upward.

"Patti?" began Liz.

"Ew! You two! Ha!"

"Nothing happened! Just hugs!" exclaimed Liz, pulling away from Kid.

"Yeah right!" yelled Patti, head tilted back laughing. She started galloping out of the room and down the stairs.

Liz crawled off the bed, picking up her phone up and started back to her room.

"Liz."

Kid put her hand on the doorway frame and turned her head over her shoulder. Kid was still sitting on his bed, in the pile of crumpled sheets, Liz's knee prints in the fabric.

"I liked it, too."

Liz smiled and left without a word.

It was about midnight when Kid decided to send Liz the list of lyrics one another sang.

**To: Liz**

**What do you think?**

**To: 808 1313**

**I like it! Should we practice sometime?**

Kid gulped as he read that message. _Shit! I didn't think of that! She'd see me! Damn…_

**To: Liz**

**Well, I think it would be better if we just met at the masquerade and performed.**

**To: 808 1313**

**Well…I want to hear you sing first.**

**To: Liz**

**I'll send an audio message.**

**To: 808 1313**

**I'll critique you.**

Kid locked his bedroom door and placed his phone on his desk. He took a deep breath and pressed record.

_I'm wide awake_

_Seeing things straight_

_You're a love I got to lose_

_Even though you never change_

_You'll stay the same_

_I keep on waking up to you-ou-u_

_And I don't know why-y-y_

_'cause I know you're going to make me cry-y-y_

_And I don't know how_

_But you do it to me every time_

Kid could feel himself shake, which he found strange. He never shook with nervousness…ever. He only shook in anger or when he had a symmetrical fit. But maybe singing again…that was it.

_I fall into your lies_

_I start to lose my senses_

_When I look in your eyes_

_I become defenseless_

_My heart you hold_

_And you won't let go_

_It's so paralyzing_

_under your spell_

_Girl you got control_

_You're so hypnotizing_

_You got me sleep walking _

_You got me_

Kid pressed stop then send. His heart pounded as he heard Liz's phone ring. He pushed his chair away from him and ran to the wall next to Liz's room, pressing his ear against it. It was cold, making him flinch.

He heard his voice echo through her room. It was very quiet.

Liz giggled.

When her phone rang, she bounded over her bed and snatched her phone off the desk. She immediately pressed 'open', and then…

That VOICE.

It was beautiful, smooth, calm…silky.

Liz's heart began pounding like an invisible beat. The sound of his voice was searing throughout her veins like a drug. She giggled at the feeling. It was almost…ticklish. He literally took her breath away…

_I fall into your lies_

A tear slipped from her eye, his voice was so strong…like a magnet. A magnet that that tried to rip her heart from her chest.

When the song ended, she was smiling as big as she possibly could. Her cheekbones hurt from smiling.

She saved the song as her ringtone.

**To: 808 1313**

**That was beautiful…Oh wow. You are amazing! ^_^**

Kid was relieved that her laugh was for good, not at his voice because It was silly or something.

**To: Liz**

**I'm flattered. But you're voice is absolutely captivating. :-)**

**To: 808 1313**

**Creepy smiley?**

**To: Liz**

**Yes.**

Liz shoved her phone in her pocket and walked down the stairs, her legs wobbling like jelly. Patti was watching cartoons and drawing a giraffe.

Liz finished her trip down the stairs and sat next to Patti, peering at the giraffe she was drawing.

It was perfect.

Every detail, shading, highlights, proportions, shapes, size comparisons, all that. EXACT.

"Patti…you drew this?" asked Liz, pulling the pad out of her sister's hands.

"Yep! I was bored!" giggled Patti.

"It's amazing! Perfect. Wow…"

Liz could only handle so much amazement.

"It sucks," Patti said, quite bluntly. Liz wacked her in the arm with the pad. "You idiot! This is amazing!"

"No, it's not. It's not how I want."

Liz situated her seating arrangement to face her sister. "Patti…why don't you think it's good?"

"Because, it's useless. Yeah, it looks like a giraffe, but it won't get me anywhere."

"Idiot."

Patti gazed up at Liz, actually confused.

"It's great. You, listen to me." Liz waved the sketch pad in Patti's face. "This is beautiful. You don't listen to anyone. You get a dream, you run with it. It may seem pointless at first, all this running around. But TRUST me. You chase you're dreams. They might slip out of your fingers several times. Not one, two, or three. I'm talking countless times. But you'll find a way Patti."

Patti couldn't stay serious. She giggled and took the pad from Liz's hands. "Thanks, sis!" she said, flinging her arms around Liz's neck. "Guess what?"

"Hm, Patti?"

"Crona wants to be a poet."

Liz giggled. "I'm not surprised! Didn't he write that sad poem?"

"Yes! And I have it right here!" Patti pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. Liz took it from her and rolled it over in her fingers.

"How did you get a hold of it?"

Patti snickered. "He lets me read his poetry. He wrote one for me also."

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Liz. "That is so sweet!"

Patti blushed. "Yeah…he…he likes me…"

Liz wrapped her arms around Patti's neck and practically chocked her. "AH! SO DANG CUTE!"

"Erg…Liz…"

"Sorry."

Liz opened the paper and read Crona's sad poem.

_Poison_

_I sit and wonder how do i feel  
when the icy tears fall they feel too real  
the poison i speak whenever you ask if i'm okay  
how fake the lie is when im crying and i say im fine  
the knife in my chest and the razor on my skin  
lines myself and cuts me within  
the blades are fake but emotionally they are not  
whenever i'm teased i say to stop  
the cruel words come like a dart and a stone  
the imaginary bruises wont leave me alone  
i think its over but the next day  
never anything goes my way_

Im the scene boy walking down the street  
surronded by thoughts that won't leave me  
whenever someone mentions suicide  
i curl and cry  
i remember the day that was my mind  
when i really wished i that i could die  
Now i dont know who to tell  
nothing can be fixed because i am still in hell  
the black flames curl at my feet  
i wince and close my eyes at the heat  
the hot tears flow down my cheeks

I wish the dead rose could become alive  
and speak morning dew, not poison

Liz flinched. "Oh damn."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Patti. "Now read this one!"

Liz took this one. The paper was fresher than the last.

_Dear, Patti_

_Here is a poem. :3_

_I Love You_

_I have had an eye on you the moment I saw you_

_Bubbly, fun, everything I want to be_

_I want to get to know you_

_Please teach me_

_I used to sleep_

_In deep dark sorrow_

_Endless pain_

_Didn't want to see tomorrow_

_Then I saw you_

_And realized that life is great_

_Without you I couldn't imagine_

_My future fate_

_You're beautiful in every way_

_I couldn't deal with it, I'd go insane_

_The feeling I get_

_When you say my name_

_Thank you for everything you did_

_I love you Patricia Thompson. :)_

_-Crona_

"He…he wrote this? It's…it's so sweet," murmured Liz. A few tears slipped out of her eyes.  
"Onee? What's wrong?" asked Patti, concern pushing her to hug Liz. She fought it.

Liz wiped a few tears. "I want…I want someone to fall in love with me too…" she chocked.

Patti hugged her this time.

What no one realized, was Kid standing outside his doorway listening.

_I know what I have to do at the masquerade, then._

_**A/N: Okay, I lied, it wasn't short. But it WAS a filler. Maybe it was short. I don't know! :3 **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: TO DarkAngel(Guest) Ok I know you wanted me to use Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. I will but it won't be a big thing in the story. Sorry :/ But it will be used eventually, don't worry! **

Chapter 6: Preparations

**To: Liz**

**Do you have everything set up?**

**To: 808 1313**

**Yes. It starts at 9:00 o' clock P.M. and we perform at 11:45 o' clock P.M. as the closing for the masquerade. Are you wearing a mask?**

**To: Liz**

**Most definitely. **

Liz checked the time. 7:00 p.m.

I hope the boy is as sweet as his voice, Liz thought. I wonder what kind of person he is. I should probably look nice, in case he's well, you know, attractive.

Liz spun to look at her closet. _SHIT! I have nothing to wear!_ She dived over her bed and landed on the floor next to her desk. She reached up and grabbed her phone, texting Maka and Tsubaki.

**MASS TEXT TO: Maka,Tsubaki**

**Hey guys! Emergency! I need to go dress shopping!**

**To: Liz**

**From: Maka**

**What's the occasion?**

**To: Maka**

** forget it just please help me!**

**To: Liz**

**From: Maka**

**Okay :)**

**To Liz**

**From: Tsubaki**

**ALRIGHTY!**

Liz stood outside the Death City Boutique with Maka waiting for Tsubaki.

"So what's the occasion?" asked Maka. Liz ignored her.

"Liz…"

Silence.

"Liz!"

Liz sighed and pulled Maka away from the door. "Listen, if I tell you, I need you to be SILENT! You can't tell anyone, understood?" Her eyes pierced through Maka's soul, hushing her instantly.

Maka nodded. "Anything!"

Liz broke down into a whisper. "Tonight, I'm singing at a masquerade. I'm a singer."

Maka was silent, then started giggling. "Really? No way!"

"Hey guys!" called Tsubaki, waving across the street.

"Hey!" said Maka and Liz. They told Tsubaki the occasion the second she got to the boutique door. She hugged Liz.

"I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed.

The three girls entered the boutique.

It was a small, white room with a big white desk on the bottom left corner. Next to it was a few mannequins that had unfinished clothing pieces attached. There was a counter behind the desk with scraps of fabric scattered all over the surface. On the bottom right corner was a row of large glass windows. There was a long white sofa with square cushions, and a long white platform covered the entire wall. More Mannequins were set up for display through the window there. Fluffy cotton lined the platform, and several magazines were strewn around. In the center of the boutique was a round stacked unit that held scarves, hats, and clutches. On the walls were rows and rows and ROWS of dresses.

"Well…" sighed Maka, "what style are you going for?" she asked. "Is it formal?"

Liz put a finger to her chin, propping that arm with the opposite one. "Something about mid-thigh and reveals shoulders, but is still modest. A soft color as well, nothing to bright."

"Okay," said Tsubaki, "ask a sales associate for something like that."

"I don't feel like asking," stated Liz. "You do it, Maka."

Maka frowned. "Liz!"

Liz grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the nearest sales associate. It was a young woman, tan, black hair pulled into a tight bun. Her complexion was flawless, and she wore a skintight baby pink dress. A skinny tan belt tightened around her waist, making it look much more casual. She flashed them a smile.

"Hello! My name is Tasha. What can I help you ladies with?"

There was a silence as Liz nudged Maka. "Um…" she began. "We need help looking for a dress. It has to be mid-thigh and shows shoulders but still modest, and it has to be a subtle color."

Tasha smiled. "Right this way, ladies."

She led them to a rack that had short, strapless dresses with pastel colors.

"Would you be attending the masquerade tonight?" she asked.

Liz nodded. "Yep."

"Well here is our selection. Just holler if you need anything!"

"Alrighty! Thank you ma'am!" called Tsubaki.

Liz approached the rack and felt the dresses. Silk.

Like his voice, she thought. She turned to face Tsubaki and Maka. "What color do you think looks best on me?"

"Why don't we find out?" asked Maka. She pulled a light green, soft yellow, baby blue, light pink, and a lavender off the rack and handed them to Liz. "Go try them on!" shouted Tsubaki as she pushed Liz in the fitting room.

Liz hung the dresses on a hook in the room. It was tiny, white, wood floor, and a huge mirror hung on the door. Liz put on the light green and stepped out. The fabric cinched at the waist, and around the hips was a thick, rhinestone encrusted belt. It was tight on the legs as well.

"Turn around," said Maka, twirling her finger in the air. Liz did as told, and Maka shook her head. "Nope."

Liz turned back to face them. "What's wrong with this one?"

"Your boobs look HUGE. Not modest at all!" exclaimed Maka, giggling. Tsubaki shyly smiled. Liz walked back in the fitting room, and walked out with the yellow one on.

"What do you think?"

Now Tsubaki was fishing through necklaces nearby. "Um, it's a little too bright. Try on the blue," said Maka.

Liz put on the pastel, baby blue. Before walking out, she stared at herself in the mirror. She smoothed the silk on her legs. This one looked nice. Perfect, maybe.

She walked out to face Maka and Tsubaki.

_Maka is being a bit critical, huh?_ Thought Liz.

As soon as Maka saw Liz's dress, she jumped on her. "Ah! Liz! You look gorgeous!"

Liz smiled. "Really?"

"Uh, yes!" Maka scrambled into the fitting room and hung up the remaining dresses.

Tsubaki strolled over holding a pair of baby blue flats that had silver studs on the toes, as well as a cluster necklace that had twisting chains, with gold beads and pearls. Liz held them along with her dress.

"Ah! Yay!" Maka and Tsubaki dragged Liz to the checkout. Tasha scanned them.

"$628.84 please," she said with a huge smile that almost irritated Liz.

"Holy crap," whispered Maka, "how are you going to pay that?"

Liz slipped out Kid's card.

Maka giggled. "Should've known Liz."

Tsubaki sighed. "At least she didn't steal them."

They paid and Liz dragged her friends to the Death City Masquerade.

Liz took her friends to the ballroom the masquerade was being held at. They slipped through the back and up the stairs to a dressing room. The walls had red damask wallpaper and basic black carpeting. Liz slipped on her dress and put on her necklace. She stepped into her flats and sat on a nearby stool. There was a vanity next to her. Makeup was scattered all over the place. "Want us to do your makeup?" asked Tsubaki, picking up the foundation.

"Sure."

Tsubaki spread the foundation on Liz's face then set it with powder. She dusted a light peach blush on her cheeks, then pat a light brown on her eyelids. A darker brown went in the crease, then a pale pink lip gloss went on her lips. Maka began brushing her hair. She took a single strand in the front and clipped it back.

"Perfect!" They shouted in unison.

Liz looked in the mirror.

For once she felt…beautiful.

"Oh! Important step!" exclaimed Maka. She slipped a white mask over Liz's eyes.

"What's a masquerade without a mask, right?" she asked, obviously knowing the answer.

Tsubaki pet Liz's hair, staring at Liz's reflection in the mirror. "You're really beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you different," she said.

Liz smiled. "Thanks, Tsubaki.

Meanwhile, Kid was in a dressing room in the opposite hall.

He sat down in front of his mirror and pulled out a can of black hair dye. He shook the can, then carefully aimed directly on the stripes.

2 stripes left.

1 stripe left.

He sighed, knowing it would wear off in about 5 hours.

He tightened the tie he wore around his neck. His dress shirt was tucked neatly into his dress pants, and black suspenders were hidden under his white jacket. He slipped on a white mask over his eyes.

_Deep breath, Kid. Deep breath._

_You are a GRIM REAPER. You are death. You aren't scared to get up on a stage and sing._

_No one even knows it's you._

_So you can just sing._

_With her…_

_Liz._

_I'm deceiving her. _

_What's gotten into me?! I have never gotten like this before!_

_Deep breath, Kid. Deep breath._

Kid reached out to touch the door handle. He checked his watch.

8:59.

_Tick._

9:00.

Kid took a step outside the door.

"Good luck!" called Tsubaki.

Maka and Tsubaki pushed Liz out the door.

Kid held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Elizabeth. My name is Justin, and I'm MeisterofSound."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: So You Dance?

Liz glanced at his outstretched hand.

_This is a little bit strange._

She took it anyway.

"Hello, Justin."

"And how are you?" Kid asked, a smile on his face. He had practiced disguising his voice, just enough to hide his unique accent.

Liz blushed. "F-fine."

Kid peered over the down the railing to the ballroom below. It was already flooded with people.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Liz nodded, and he walked her down the staircase, the red velvet carpet connecting to the gold banister. When they reached the bottom, they saw the true size of the room.

The impossibly tall ceilings were held up with tall gold pillars, drapes hung from them like butter cream frozen in its fall. The floor was a marbleized bronze, as were the walls. Gigantic glass windows lined the long ballroom, covered with more drapes. In the front of the ballroom was a huge stage, microphones set, pale blue lights lighting the platform. Deep red curtains hung in the back. On the right wall of the ballroom, long tables had drinks and food. There were bowls of crisp lettuce and tomatoes, smoked salmon topped with caviar and parsley, beautiful bouquets of cut fruit, rolls of fresh bread. Grapes lined many plates, and a huge tier platter held squares pieces of soft cake, frosted with iced cranberries and a drizzle of chocolate. Large vases on the sides of the table carried tall, lush plants.

The center of the room is where everyone danced, pastel dresses long and short, suits of all colors, different masks covered faces. Some were laced, jeweled, feathered, simple. It's almost as if every mask held a story.

And in the background, Heart Attack by Trey Songz played.

Couples began grouping together, the woman's white gloved hand clutching the man's black one, gracefully stepping back and forth.

Kid finally realized that Liz was no longer next to him. He sighed, a puff of air escaping his lips. He gazed around quickly, seeing if he can scan her through the crowd.

Finally, he saw her. Another boy was talking to her. He had on a white suit, minus the jacket. One hand was placed on the wall beside her shoulder, the other was on her hip. His shaggy brown hair hung in front of his eyes. They were an icy blue. Cold, hard.

Kid noticed that Liz definitely showed resistance. Her hand was clutching the boy's wrist, her fingers rumpling his white blouse sleeve.

The boy look irritated.

Kid knew he couldn't exactly interfere by demanding to know what's going on. Liz would probably avoid Kid, thinking he's Justin. 'Justin' can't go defend Liz. If she knew he was Kid he could. But since he can't, he had to think of something else.

The boy's hand had moved up next to Liz's chest.

Okay, this had to stop.

Kid walked casually to Liz, who was now obviously trying to get away from the boy.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Would you like to dance?" asked Kid, trying to act as calm and as unaware of the situation as possible. Before Liz could reply, the boy removed his hands from Liz to stare at Kid. "What do you want, pretty boy? I was here first. You get your turn later," he said, as coldly as possible.

Kid was outraged. "Turns!? She is a girl, not a toy!"

The boy shrugged. "Ever notice how the bad boys get the bitches?"

"And the respectful ones get the women," said Kid, his hand curling into a fist.

"Just get lost!" the boy shouted, pointing to the door.

"I'd love to dance with you, Justin," said Liz, grabbing Kid's hand.

The boy gritted his teeth as Kid led Liz to the center of the dance floor. When they reached it, he stopped her and held up their hands, still clasped together. Kid placed his hand on Liz's hip, causing her to look down at her feet.

"Don't be shy," said Kid, making Liz blush and glance back at him.

"Um…Justin…are you nervous?" asked Liz, biting her lip.

Kid smiled, chuckling. "For tonight? Well, just a little. I'm not exactly a well known singer, and you are quite famous. I haven't sang in front of many people either. And what about you, Liz? Are you nervous?"

Liz shrugged, obviously nervous about the current situation. "I…I, uh…"

"A little?" Kid finished.

"Y-yeah…actually… a lot."

"Have you rehearsed?" Kid asked, twirling Liz around in a quick circle.

"I have, and I think I have it down," she said, her voice shaking.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Kid whispered, "You are a beautiful, amazing singer. You will do amazing, as long as you are confident."

Liz smiled at the compliment. "But usually I'm SO confident. It's unbelievable. I have never felt this…nervous. I hate saying it, because I lived my childhood as a bad girl. And now I'm changing. Is…is that bad?"

"Absolutely not. You are becoming a young woman, Liz," Kid said, stepping back, pulling Liz with.

"You know how to dance, too?" asked Liz, more of a statement than a question.

"I've learned," he said, rather bluntly. He angled her down enough for her to begin to lose her balance, Kid holding her so she didn't fall. His nose grazed hers, making both of their eyelashes flutter. Kid glanced at the boy from earlier. He was already flirting it up with another girl, but still giving Kid an evil eye.

Kid pulled Liz back up, twirling her in a final circle as the song ended. Liz giggled. "Hm, thanks Justin. I…I liked it."

"My pleasure," said Kid. As Liz walked away, she stopped at the sound of her name.

"Liz?"

She turned back to face Kid.

"I liked it too."

Liz took a double take.

_That sounded VERY familiar._

_**A/N: Yes, I realize that was short. I'm sorry! :O**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**A/N: This isn't exactly important, but if there are any mistakes in here, I blame my eyes. I was taking off my makeup with baby oil and now my eyes are BLURRY. It's so annoying! Anyway, DarkAngel(Guest) I'm sorry but I couldn't find a way to incorporate your song you wanted. I guess you can listen to this song while watching this (even though it doesn't exactly match) but I'm SUPER SUPER sorry! :( **

**And also, sorry its short. :(**

Liz's eyes misted, overwhelmed with the familiarity of how he said it.

_'I liked it too.'_

Where did I here that before….?

Liz was snapped out of her thoughts when a rough arm grabbed her shoulder and pushed her on the wall. She looked up to see that boy again.

"Alright," he said. "Where did we leave off?"

He leaned forward, about to kiss her when Liz's hand smashed up on his chest. He stopped, opening his half-lidded eyes.

"Who are you?" Liz demanded.

The boy chuckled. "Preston. Now stop talking."

His moves were quick and sudden, from the hand on her hip, the hand scrunching her hair, the lips on hers.

She placed her hands on his chest in protest, trying to push him off.

She felt disgusting, and the only thought in her mind was getting him away.

Liz attempted to bite his lip to get him to stop, but he bit hers harder. Frustrated, she whimpered against his mouth. He trailed his hands up to her arms and slid his tongue into her mouth.

Now.

She bit down on his tongue until she could taste his blood. He flinched and got off her. "What the hell is wrong with you, bitch?" he growled, wiping a drop of blood of his lips.

"Get away from me," she said, shaking but trying to stand her ground.

He ignored her and kissed her jaw.

"Stop."

Preston paused, and then turned away from Liz.

"Get off her. She obviously is resisting. She doesn't like it. Leave her be."

Liz looked over Preston's shoulder.

Kid's fists were clenched, knuckles white, eyes burning with hatred. His lip was curled into an angry snarl, as if he were a wolf ready to attack.

Preston chuckled, releasing Liz to face Kid.

"Oh, so pretty boy is a tough guy, eh?" he said, not intimidated one bit. Liz slid down the wall, curling her legs.

"Just leave her alone."

"Or what?"

Kid shook his head. "You don't get it. Liz obviously doesn't like this, so why are you continuing?"

"No one gives a shit about a girl's feelings. The nice guy never wins, got it?" Preston said, stepping closer to Kid. He wrapped his hand around Kid's collar, making Liz flinch.

"You are just a stupid boy," said Preston. He tightened his grip on Kid's shirt, and then whipped him around, slamming his back into the wall behind him. Kid yelled out as his head hit the marble.

"Preston, stop!" pleaded Liz, but resulted in her being ignored.

"What's wrong? Scared?"

Kid grabbed Preston and pulled his head down, so his ear lined up with Kid's mouth.

"Do you want to mess with a Grim Reaper?" he whispered.

Justin froze, and then released Kid. "You're crazy, hellion," he said, leaving Kid on the wall and running away, bursting through the ballroom doors.

Kid rubbed his neck where Preston's hands pinched his skin. There were purple marks outlining bloody scratches. He groaned and removed his tie.

Liz crawled over to where Kid sat, peeling back his collar to view the wounds. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

Kid grimaced and nodded. As he leaned forward, Liz caught a glimpse of the back of his head. Blood ran down his neck from a huge gash on his scalp.

"Oh my god! Come with me!" yelled Liz, grabbing Kid's wrist and rushing him across the ballroom and to the stairs. As they made their way up, Liz looked back at Kid, who had his hand on the back of his head, blood soaking his hand. His jacket was ruined from the red stains. Liz pulled him into a bathroom and shut the door. She immediately peeled off his jacket and dress shirt, leaving his chest bare in front of her. She tossed them into the bathtub and turned on the cold water, making the blood run to the drain. She took off his mask and laid it next to the sink. Kid pulled himself up onto the sink as Liz grabbed a wash rag and soaked it with water. Kid's hand was still covering the wound on his chest. She tried to move it, but he wouldn't budge.

"Justin, please, let me."

Kid reluctantly moved his hand, letting Liz dab the cloth on his scratches. The blood latched onto the rough edges of the towel. Kid grimaced as the stinging of the cold water penetrated his chest, catching his breath.

"Stay calm," breathed Liz, placing her left hand over his. She reached behind his head and tried to soak up the blood from his neck. There was too much blood for the rag to clean.

"Alright, get in the tub," said Liz, throwing the rag in the sink. Kid obeyed and sat in the tub, letting the cold water hit his neck, slightly burning the gaping wound. Liz kneeled next to him and dabbed the blood off with a rag.

"Hard hit you took, huh?" she said, staring intently at his cut. He groaned and shifted in his position against the wall of the shower. "Ungh…yeah."

Liz bit her lip seeing him in pain. "You took it for me, though."

Kid opened his droopy eyes to stare up at Liz. Liz felt her shoulders drop at the look of him.

"…yeah."

"Why?"

Kid was silent, staring up at the ceiling. He reached for Liz's hand, which was pushed up on the side of the tub as the other rubbed the back of his neck with the towel.

His cold hands held Liz's, and Liz didn't stop him. She didn't say anything, no words needed. He didn't either.

Kid reached behind his head and felt his neck. It was definitely sore, and the blood was clotting. When he pulled back his hand, he glanced at it and saw black.

Shit. The dye!

Kid snapped up from his position and climbed out of the tub, squeezing water out of his pants and grabbing a nearby towel.

"Wait a minute." Liz rubbed her hand on the back of Kid's neck. Kid flinched and grabbed her hand.

"No, please. Don't," Kid said, pinning Liz's hand to his shoulder. It was silent, except for the quiet, tranquil sound of the rain hitting the shower walls.

Liz walked closer to view her hand, but couldn't see it because Kid had backed up. His heels were now stopped on the base of the shower tub. Liz took another step, as did Kid, who ended up tumbling back in the shower, dragging Liz down with. As they fell, Liz wrapped her arms around his head, protecting it from the impact of the fall. As they landed, Kid looked up to see Liz on top of him. Liz's hair was draped down, her soaking wet dress sticking to her. Her legs were over his hips.

As the water hit Kid's hair, the dye slowly ran down to the drain, revealing his stripes.

Liz leaned back and sat on his stomach.

There was another silence, almost louder than the water hitting the two.

"Are you mad?" Kid asked, placing a hand on Liz's knee.

"Oh come on. I would recognize those gold eyes anywhere," she said, smiling. Kid scooted up the side of the shower until he was sitting up, Liz still sitting on him.

"So you do sing?" asked Liz.

"I do. And if I remember correctly, you said it was beautiful," he said, putting a strand of Liz's hair behind her ear, "but…no voice can be as beautiful as you."

Liz's cheeks grew pink. Kid noticed this and put his hands on her cheeks. He pulled her face closer to his, until their noses brushed up against each others.

"I-I love you, Liz."

Kid pushed his lips to hers, the shower water hitting his bare back, soaking the couple. His pants were heavy from the weight of the water, and Liz's dress was sticking to her body. Liz placed her hands on his shoulders, her cold hands connecting with his wet skin. His hands trailed down to her waist, pulling her up higher on him. She placed her knees next to his hips, kneeling so she had to look down to see Kid's face. Kid reached up behind Liz's neck and unclipped her necklace, so it fell in his hands.

"Why did you take it off?" asked Liz.

"Look at the way the beads twist. It's unsymmetrical," he said, tossing it over the tub. He planted a quick kiss on her jaw, then switched off the water and grabbed a nearby red towel. He wrapped it around Liz, rubbing her arms and holding the ends of the towel in front of her so it didn't fall off. Liz reached behind him and grabbed for a towel. Kid grabbed her wrist. "No, I don't need one," he said, tucking Liz's arm back under her towel.

"But…you need to get dry."

"How about…" he sat down beside the tub, tapping his legs. Liz nodded and sat on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. He reached an arm around her back and draped it lazily over her waist. She nuzzled her nose into Kid's neck, breathing in his scent of natural musk.

Kid laid his forehead on the top of Liz's, lightly kissing her hair.

"Kid?"

"Mm?"

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I KNOW FINALLY LOL ok enjoy. R&R :)**

Kid and Liz walked back into the ballroom hand in hand, much to the frustration of Preston, who was fuming in a corner, middle finger barely visible in his crossed arms.

"Ah! They're they are!" said Lord Death excitedly as he stood front and center on the stage with a microphone in his enormous hands. It looked so tiny in comparison, like his giant fingers would accidently crush it any second.

"Oh my, would that be Kiddo?" he asked.

"Yes father," Kid replied, walking onto the stage, leaving Liz by the stairs leading up to it. He took the microphone from Lord Death, cuing him that Kid had something to say.

"I'm sorry Ladies and Gentleman for expecting Miss Elizabeth Thompson to sing with an anonymous boy over the internet, but it ended up being her own meister, myself. But, I would like to sing a song," he paused, "here, to my weapon, standing before me."

Liz bit her lip, her eyes angled downward to the floor. Her cheeks flushed as if she was slightly embarrassed, but moreover she was surprised.

Kid took several deep breaths before he motioned to Soul at a piano.

A gentle tune echoed from the keys, filling the entire ballroom with a skin-tingling flow of notes.

_"When the storm is at its highest  
And I look into your eyes  
I see a shaded picture  
That matches with the sky  
I'm looking up at the clouds  
It's looking like it's gonna rain on us  
But that's nothing new  
Cause somehow it seems that's all we do."_

His voice was pure, indescribably beautiful. Better yet, it was to Liz Thompson.

She had always dreamed that Death the Kid would one day profess his love to her,telling her something romantically written, bringing her roses, ballroom dancing.

It's real.

_"We're like raindrops on rooftops  
Falling crashing hard  
And break into these parts  
We're like raindrops on rooftops  
Falling in and out of love  
We pray these storms will clear up  
Cause what's become of us is like raindrops on rooftops"_

And who knew? That this would become a reality, no longer a lucid dream. She got to experience the real rush, the real feeling of love that ran with electric currents underneath her skin.

It told her that through everything they have experienced through the past year and a half that they met, through every OCD fit, every screaming match, the feelings were stronger.

No argument could ever erase the love that had built in eachother's souls, but tonight they finally expressed it. Tonight they got to live it, even if it was an accident.

And that got Liz thinking; what if she never put videos online? What if she didn't keep it a secret? What if she didn't see the message that Kid sent her? What if Preston didn't show up? What if Kid didn't hit his head and have to go the bathroom? What if she acknowledged him when he said 'No, I can clean up myself'? Would feelings ever been revealed?

She smiled at the thought of how perfectly everything turned out. If just one of those factors were pulled, this night wouldn't end the way it did. It would have been completely different, or it wouldn't have happened at all.

Crazy, isn't it?

_"And I just want to say that I'm sorry for letting  
us get to the point where all this doesn't make sense  
You know that you're the one I love with all my heart  
But this is crazy the way you got me lately wondering where our paths will lead  
Or will we always be?"_

As Kid ended the song, the entire ballroom went into an uproar of clapping, leaving him speechless.

Could this night get better?

Liz climbed up on the stage, disregarding the stairs. She ran to Kid, arms wide open. He slipped the microphone to Soul at the piano, then opened his arms wider. She made a running leap onto his chest, wrapping her legs around his waist. He placed a hand under one of her thighs and the other behind her neck, holding her tightly to him. A tear made its way down her cheek, her face nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I love you, Kid," she said, strained from trying to hold back more tears.

And to her shock, a tear had fallen from Kid's eyes as well, making her smile from their embrace, emotion filling eachother's lungs.

Their lips inched closer and closer together, and finally collided as the clock's bell outside rang loudly at midnight.

(o)o(o)o(o)

Kid and Liz walked outside, one o'clock a.m.

Kid had removed his suit jacket and placed it on Liz's shivering shoulders as raindrops began to lock into her hair. At first they looked like little diamond flakes garnishing her amber colored tresses, but after a few minutes, her hair was soaked again, as was her dress. Kid has already become very wet as well.

The streetlights cast a blue-white glow across the sidewalks, every street corner empty at this hour.

Liz flinched as she felt cold fingers slid in between hers, bending into a cemented lock.

"Slightly ironic, huh?" Kid asked.

"Hm?"

"The song was Raindrops…and we're in the rain…"

Liz giggled, her face lighting up. "Oh, right!" she exclaimed, before she faced the empty cobblestone road ahead.

Silence hung over them again, but not like a plague. Not awkward, not eerie. Just quiet, perfect silence. It was soothing, calm, relaxing. She didn't mind that her dress was most likely going to crinkle when it came out of the wash, or that her makeup was mostly likely running down her face. The night couldn't have ended better, because at midnight, she got to have her magical kiss, with the one and only, Death the Kid.

She felt Kid's nose rub on her cheek, making her giggle. "I love you, Liz," he whispered, his cold lips brushing her skin. "And I mean it, no matter what happens."

A tear had fallen from her eyes again. Kid chuckled. "Are you going to cry every time I tell you 'I love you?' he asked.

She laughed. "Maybe. I just…can't believe it."

"Why is that?"

She bit her lip. "I guess because, you've always been rich, and I've never had anything you did. I always was on the streets, a criminal. And…"

"Stop."

Liz looked up at Kid. He had stopped walking, and was now turning to face her.

"I don't ever want to hear you degrade yourself, Liz." He slipped a hand behind her neck. "You are beautiful, warm-hearted, understanding, and independent." Another hand went on her hip. "And I'm not going to let you bring yourself down."

Liz nodded and pressed her face into Kid's chest. She lulled her head to the side, her ear against his heart.

_Bump. Bump. Bump._

The gentle thuds of life. Of purpose.

Kid raised a hand and placed it over her heart. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, feeling a warm sensation build in his chest.

He smiled and kissed Liz's forehead. Their souls were in tango, their resonance making a blue glow form over each other.

"Promise you'll always love me," Liz whispered.

_"I promise."_

**_A/N: You guys never thought I'd put this up, didn't you? Sorry for the um…two month wait. Well, better late than never! I did this in 45 minutes because I was bored. Sorry it wasn't nearly as descriptive as normal. I probably should've put in more time. Oh well…_**

**_R&R (: _**


End file.
